Song from Rukawa
by Kiku Rukawa
Summary: This is a side story of


Declamation: I don't own SD and MJ "Smile" 

Title: "Another Rukawa" from Sakuragi Gundam 

General/one-shot

Summary: This is a side story of "we are finally together". One day, Yohei and another 3 guys followed Rukawa at night. What will they discover? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was Yohei playing late with my three friends. We were surprised to see Rukawa around at this time. This was near mid-night! A person like Rukawa should be sleeping peacefully on his bed. But not like us (of course Hanamachi wasn't with us today) to surf around the town and played at the arcade until this late night.

We were surprised that Rukawa was heading to the lounge.

Lounge didn't seem to be related to Rukawa!

Anyway, we followed Rukawa to the lounge and another surprised that he was working there. More surprised that he was not only the barman but also the hit singer of the lounge. We learnt from the manager that many people came to listen to Rukawa because of his unique low and soft voice seemed to be able to catch the heart and soul of people. 

Here he sat on the stage with a guitar. He was really Rukawa because he was still expressionless on his face, no selling smile or any welcomed expression shown, even on the stage. He seemed on his own way just sitting without any motion to sing or else and without ever looking to the people around. However, since he was on the stage, the lounge became quiet. 

"Because his voice is low and maybe he can create a silence moment." The manager seemed understood our confusion and said. 

We nodded as we both agreed, although we could like to say the "cold and chill atmosphere" created by Rukawa. 

Anyway, wasn't silence the best description for Rukawa? 

He smoothly moved his finger onto the guitar. Some chords built softy. But then there was another long purse. No one seemed annoyed for his action. 

"They used to. He seemed not in good mood." The manager shook and explained. 

We both looked at him wondering. 

"See, he just stops everything on the stage. This clearly shows "No mood". I guess he doesn't feel good today. Or maybe his mother gave him a hard task. Sigh…Rukawa, why don't you do something to appreciate the customers?" 

We didn't say anything, as we didn't know anything about Rukawa. We didn't know whether he felt good or not although he played good basketball at school. We didn't know what hard task his mother given him because we knew nothing on Rukawa except good in basketball skill and sleeping. 

"Let's request a song." The manager said and wrote something on the song request paper. 

We saw that "Smile" had been written. "Smile" from Michael Jackson. 

Rukawa got the paper, stared it for a while and gave it to the pianist. 

Music started. 

"Smile." Rukawa muttered while eye looking down at the floor.

He started to sing... 

_Smile, __when your heart is aching_

_Smile, even though its breaking_

We were shocked to hear such beautiful voice from Rukawa. The manager looked at us and nodded. He seemed saying that everyone hearing Rukawa's song the 1st time would have this expression.

_When there's cloud in the sky and it goes by_

_If you smile with your fear and __sallow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You will find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just........_

He stopped once again while the music continued. However, the lounge was still very quiet after the pianist stopped playing and waiting Rukawa.

His finger moved again to play the guitar. It was the music of "Smile". And he continued his last singing.

_If you just..._

_Smile, I'd want to smile_

_Smile, teach me how to smile._

I saw both of us shocked again because he changed the lyric. I tried to listen as much as I can.

_I'm looking for a star on my way,_ _and _

_looking for a light brighten my life_

_I am sinking in the darkness_

_Someone helps me out to the sun_

_(Maybe) I can Smile._

Song ended, music stopped, no one clapped, no one moved.

The lyric was too easy to understand due to its show rhythm. Ever I could listen all the words from it. However, everyone seemed wondered whether the changed lyric were Rukawa's sound from the heart or he just changed it for nothing.

I looked onto the stage. Rukawa still showed no motion. About a minute later, his headed up.

"Thanks," He said, "and sorry for the only song."

Then he went down the stage. I clearly knew that no one would blame his action because the all lounge were full of clap. But, he didn't return.

It seemed that we didn't want to break the silence moment among us. Until the manager talked to us again.

"Beautiful?" He asked

We nodded

"Surely, he was not happy today due to his own lyric." He shook.

We still kept silence until I spoke.

"Wonderful voice and lyric" I said.

The manager nodded.

"We better go, it is too late now. Bye." 

==END==

I love "Smile" very much due to its rhythm and its lyric. I just think that this might fit Rukawa (in my story). So, I just write this out. Hope you will like this one-shot side story.

Review please.


End file.
